Random Man EXE
by Master Swordsman Zero
Summary: Enter the world of Random Man EXE as Lan and Mega Man.EXE discover some insanely wierd stuff! PG-13 for Cussing and some potentialy insane things! Please Read!
1. Part 1

Random Man Battle: Part 1 of...i Guess 1 or 2 ill decide laterz.  
No one ever tried this  
------Middle of Battle------  
Megaman-1 hp +1111=22435  
Pokeman (this is supposed to make fun of Pokemon since i Loathe it so)-1  
  
Megaman: Even though he has 1 HP his defence is Crappin' high.  
Lan (This was made before I knew everyone's real name) : How hiigh?  
Megaman(I knew he was called Rockman just too lazy to write it): So high that you spelled hi rong.  
Lan: o... huh?  
Pokeman: You cannot win! PikaBolt!  
Megaman: Graaaaahhh!!!!!!!!!!!  
*Megaman is left with 1 HP*  
Pokeman: Muhahahahaha  
Megaman: Lan...must...use...final resort!!!  
Lan: Rite...er Right!  
*Lan plugs a Gameshark into the GBA...er PET.*  
Lan: Use this chip. its called Dam U, it sounds useful.  
Megaman: uh...ok...  
*Megaman uses Dam U*  
*A gaint sign appears in front of Pokeman*  
Pokeman: Why does it show a picture of a demented Pikachu flicking me off?  
Megaman: [imitating Lan]Duhhhhrrr, sounds useful,duhhhhrrr[/imitating Lan]  
Lan: Shut the **** up Megaman!!!  
Megaman: Send sumptin useful this time like Gospel.  
Lan: Fine *****...  
Megaman: I don't like that ******' language!  
Lan:...*uses Gamshark to send the FireG0spel X Chip  
*Megaman uses FireG0sple X and a cute doggy appears, barks at Pokeman and disapears*  
Megaman:...what was that chip called again?  
Lan:*looks at chip*Uhhhh...FireG0spel X  
Megaman:*Can't believe how stupid Lan is* You used FireG0spel X not FireGospel X you moron.  
Lan: Whats the frikin' diff?  
Megaman: Look at the second letter in G0spel... IT'S A FRIKIN ZERO!!!!!!!ITS OBVIOUSLY A FAKE!!!!!!!  
Lan:Ohhhhhhhhhh!  
Pokeman: You morons are really annoyin' me! Eat my final attack!! Oreoblierate!!!! (yea i know its not pokemon but its a yummy oreo attack.)  
*Megaman's hp is cut by half to... uh well 0.5 i guess... then Zero appears out of no where and fries Pokeman with one hit of his Z Sabre*  
Zero: I heard you call me.  
Megaman: Huh when?  
Zero: *Quotes Lan*Look at the second letter in G0spel... IT'S A FRIKIN ~ZERO~!!!!!!!ITS OBVIOUSLY A FAKE!!!!!!!  
Megaman: Ohhhh  
Lan: Who the hell is that?  
Megaman:This is my long lost buddy Zero...hey where did he go? he was right beside me.  
Zero: you looked on your left side i was on your right side...  
Megaman: I Knew that...  
Hub: This is weird...  
Lan: Your supposed to be dead!  
Hub: Oh yea...*keals over and dies*  
Zero: Wait your not X your just regular Megaman!  
Megaman: So?  
Zero: Forget you then!  
Megaman:...  
Lan's Mom: Lan dinner we're having artificially flavored pizza!  
Lan: Mmmmmmm Fake Pizza!*Runs away*  
Megaman: Wait you forgot to jack me out! Crap!  
To Be Continued 


	2. Part 2

Random Man- Part two  
Return of Zero and The New Enemy!...wait shouldn't I call it The New Enemy, Zero Returns... nahhhhh.  
  
Last time on Random Man-part 1:  
Lan and Megaman fought Pokeman until Zero came in out of no where and deleted Pokeman. Now onto number 2.   
  
*1 year later Lan is in school*  
  
Lan to himself: Maybe I should invite the others to go net sufing with Megaman an... (outloud:) OH NO!!!! I FORGOT TO JACK MEGAMAN OUT OF THE NET!!!   
Class-Mate Dark Picard (this fic was originally made for a Message board this is my name on that board): How long has he been in there?  
Lan: A year...  
Dark Picard: AND YOU DIDN'T NOTICE BY NOW?  
Lan: Hey its not my fault if I like pizza!  
Dark Picard:?  
Lan: Mariko-sensei can I run home and save my Navi from dyin' and horrible death?  
Mariko-sensei: You can do it after class Lan  
Lan: But...  
Mariko-sensei: You can do it after class Lan  
Lan: Teeeeeeeeach!  
Mariko-sensei: SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!  
Lan:0_0 *sits down quickly*  
  
*after school*  
  
Mrs. Hikari: Lan do you want any pizza?  
Lan: Sure I...I mean not now i have to save Megaman!  
Mrs. Hikari: Have fun dear ^_^  
*Lan runs into his room and looks at how Megaman's doin'*  
Lan: Megaman are you ok?  
Megaman: 'Bout time I've been waiting in the netsquare for a year now an...  
Mrs. Hikari: Lan come eat your pizza it's getting cold!  
Lan: Oh boy pizza! *runs off*  
Megaman: NO LAN WAIT!!!!...crap...  
*Three weeks later*  
Lan to himself: Maybe I should invite the others to go net sufing with Megaman an... (outloud:) OH NO!!!! I FORGOT TO JACK MEGAMAN OUT OF THE NET!!!   
Class-Mate Dark_Picard: Again?  
Lan: Yeah well at least its not a year...  
Dark Picard: ...  
Lan: Hey its not my fault if I like pizza!  
Dark Picard:?  
  
*after school*  
  
Lan: Sorry again Megaman...  
Megman: Don't do it again of it'll be your head.  
Lan: Ha you can't hurt me your just a program!  
Megaman:*Shakes the PET out of Lan's hand and makes it land on his foot* You were saying?  
Lan: YEOUCH! You hurt for sumptin' digital, man im bored...  
*Suddenly a mysterious form appears out of no where*  
Megaman: Who be you?  
??????????: Hi, I am a mysterious form that appears out of nowhere, also known as, Digitalman. Digiman for short (yes i know Digimon).  
Lan: What are you doing in my PET? Im not even linked to the net how did you get on it?  
Digiman: I have no idea... I challenge you to a Ro-Batt..er NetBattle!!!  
Lan: Why are you challenging me?  
Digiman: You called me see…*Quotes Lan*YEOUCH! You hurt for sump tin' ~digital~, ~man~ im bored…  
Megaman: That happens alot in this story doesn't it?  
Lan: Yep *Remebers the issue with Zero*  
Digiman: Enough Lets do this!  
Megaman: Battle Program...  
Lan: Exit! oops i mean EXECUTE!  
*Megaman and Digiman go into combat*  
Megaman: HE HAS 100000000000002000000000000000000000000 HP!  
Digiman: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... yes I do...  
Lan: Use this Chip!  
Megaman: Why it wont do anything it only for people who are using...  
Lan: JUST DO IT!  
*Megaman activates Anti-Navi and Digiman explodes*  
Megaman: 0_0 how did you know that was gonna happen?  
Lan: 'Tss dunno i just picked a random chip.  
*Note*Anti-Navi doesn't really do that*  
*All of a sudden Zero appears again*  
Zero: You rang?  
Lan and Megaman: NO!  
Zero: Sheesh testy aren't we? And oh yes you did  
Lan: When?  
Zero: Lan: Yep *Remebers the issue with Zero*  
Lan: HEY! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT? I WAS THINKING THEN!  
Zero: Wouldn't you like to know :)  
Lan: 0_0?  
Digitalman: X_X  
Roll: ^_^  
Kirby: O('.'O)  
Megaman: ENOUGH! Zero why didn't you come right away when Lan thought up your name?  
Zero: Hey artificially flavored Pizza is good!  
Megaman: 9_9  
Lan: Pizza! Coming mom! *runs off*  
Megaman & Zero & Roll & Kirby & Dark Picard & Mariko-sensei: Here we go again............ 


	3. Part 3

Random Man: Part 3 -  
*Insert Title Here*  
  
*It's morning at Lan's house and Lan is still in bed*  
  
Lan: *yawn* Megaman what time is it?  
Megaman: 10:34 AM  
Lan: WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!? NOW I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!  
Megaman: *sarcasm* Oh sorry I FORGOT!  
Lan: What do you mean you forgot?  
Megaman: I didn't, I just wanted you to suffer like you left me to! Muhahahah!  
Lan: Your one evil Navi, dude!  
Megaman: Heh heh.  
*Lan runs to school and gets a detention*  
Devil-Sensei ...Mariko-sensei: MR. HIKARI!!!!! YOUR LATE!!!  
Lan: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!! I-IT'S ALL MEGAMAN'S FAULT!  
Megaman: Leave me out of this!  
Mariko-sensei: DETENTION FOR YOU BOTH!!!!!  
Dex: Why me? I didn't do anything!  
Mariko-sensei: You're arguing with the teacher that whats you did.  
Dex: Hey thats not fair!  
Mariko-sensei: Sucks for you!  
Dark Picard: Heh heh heh  
Mariko-sensei: You two Picard! For laughing at others!  
Dark Picard: ....  
Mariko-sensei: And you Yai for being so ugly... and you Mayl for...uh for... living! you know what? DETENTION FOR ALL MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
*After school in detention*  
  
Dark Picard: This sucks! It's all Lan's fault for being late!  
Kirby: Yeah!!!!  
Dark Picard: Lets kick Lan's skinny Butt!  
Yai: Yeah!  
Megaman: Yeah!  
Dex: Yeah!  
Mayl: Yeah lets kill him!  
Lan: I'm right here you know... I can hear all your plans...  
Regar: Why dont we just netbattle him Picard?  
Dark Picard: Uh ok. And if we win we get to give you a swirly and beat you up ok?  
Lan: And if I win?  
Dark Picard: We get to give you a swirly and beat you up.  
Lan: Deal!  
Megaman: Ill make sure he looses heh heh.  
*Megaman and Regar go into battle*  
Regar: Eat some of this! Electro Sword!!!!  
Megaman: *Takes 200 Hp damage* AHHHHHHHHH! I forfeit!  
Lan: Crap...  
  
*After Swirly*  
  
Zero: I heard you call me.  
Megaman: Acctually we didn't…  
Zero:..............................................So...  
*Megaman and Zero engage in battle*  
Zero: Die! *flicks Megaman's nose!*  
Megaman: OW!!!!!*Takes 999 Damage which leaves him with 1 HP*  
Zero: I will return Muhahahahahaha! *disappears then re-appears and walks away*  
Megaman: Grr I'll have to train to beat him.  
Lan: Pizza time!!!  
Megaman: 9_9  
To Be Continued 


	4. Part 4

Random Man Part 4  
Hub's Returns...  
  
*This is how hub died...*  
  
Hub: Hey Lan!  
Lan: Hi bro thanx for takin' me camping with you!  
Hub: No problem, except the fumes coming out of this volcano that we stupidly built our campsite on top of is making me dizzy.  
*Suddenly Hub trips for no reason and falls into the volcano*  
Lan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU--hey look artificial pizza!*eats some* mmmmmmmmmm oh yea--UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!!!!!!!  
  
*5 years after hub dies...*  
  
Lan: Hey Megaman this is the 3rd anniversary of my Bro's death you know.  
Megaman: Oh boy really-_-.  
Lan: Yeah!  
Megaman: Why are you so happy?  
Lan: 'Cause im insane!  
Megaman: ...  
Mariko-sensei: DARNIT LAN!!!! NO TALKING IN CLASS!!!!!!!!  
Lan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!!  
*After school Lan is walking home...*  
Mysterious-Masked Man: Hi Lan. Fancy meating you here...  
Lan: Oh hi masked dude what brings you here?  
Mysterious-Masked Man: I AM YOUR BROTHER!!!  
Lan: No your not.  
Hub-Cap: I know my name is Hub-Cap  
Lan: Why don't you take off your mask?  
Hub-Cap: 'Cause then you'll know I am acctually your brother...  
Lan: Ohhhhhh, now I understand! (still doesn't know Hub-Cap is Hub)  
Hub-Cap: You better…  
Lan: Hey Hub-Cap wanna eat dinner with me?  
Hub-Cap: Sure whatcha eatin'?  
Lan: A.F.P.  
Hub-Cap: What's that?  
Lan: Artificially Flavored Pizza!  
Hub-Cap: 9_9  
Megaman: 9_9  
Zero: 9_9  
Megaman: Hey! Where did you come from?  
Zero: Must I explain?  
Megaman: Yes!  
Zero: *sigh* Lan: N~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!!!!!.  
Megaman: First of all those aren't 0's they're O's and second of all how did u take that from the flashback?  
Zero: Uh………………*slashes mega man and teleports away*  
Megaman: OW! Darn that coward! He'll pay f… WHAT THE!   
*Lan dropped the PET on the hard ground in his room causing a short-circuit-style change.*  
*Megaman turns black*  
Megaman: Cool, I wonder what this style is!  
??. ????: It's the WWW-Brainwashed Style!  
Megaman: Cool… Hey! Wait! Who are you?  
Dr. Wily: I am George!  
Megaman: That's not a very good villain name…  
Dr. Wily: I Know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's why I changed it to DR. WILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Megaman: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… that's not a good name either…  
Dr. Wily: Oh…  
Megaman: Sooooo why are you here doc?  
Dr. Wily: Since you have changed into my style which is curiously gained when someone drops their PET on an extremely hard surface. You will now become a slave to WWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Megaman: You realize I can just change back to my old self anytime I want right?  
Dr. Wily: …Darn…  
*Megaman goes back to his old self*  
Dr. Wily: Grrrr… you have defeated me! I will return!!!!!! Muhahahahahahahahahaha *while Wily fades away he hit's his head on a beamer* OWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
Megaman: Idiot…  
Lan: Megaman I'm back!  
Megaman: 'Bout time! Did that Hub-Cap or whoever leave yet?  
Hub-Cap: Nope! Awwww, does the little stupid blue program hate me?  
Megaman: That's it! It's on!  
Hub-Cap: Bring it!  
Megaman: Lan! Execute Battle Program!  
Lan: Right! Battle Program… Exterminate… Wait!  
*the battle program is deleted*  
Megaman: LAN YOU RETARD!!!!!! YOU JUST DELETED THE BATTLE PROGRAM! NOW I CAN BE INFECTED BY ALL DIFFERENT VIRUSES!!!!!!!!!  
Hub-Cap: Don't worry I have a spare! *Gives the spare to Lan*  
Lan: Let's try again…  
*Megaman prays to God.EXE (The God of Navi's)*  
Lan: Battle Program Execute!  
Megaman: Yes!  
*Lan and Hub-Cap engage in battle*  
To Be Continued 


	5. Part 5

Random Man Part 5  
Hub-Cap and Zero  
  
Megaman: I'm receiving his Navi's data now.  
Zero: Yo!  
Megaman: What! Your Hub-Cap's Navi?  
Zero: Nope… just thought I'd fight for him in this battle so I could fight you.  
Megaman: Uh, ok…  
*Zero and Megaman engage in battle*  
Hub-Cap: Take this, man!  
Lan: *Wonders if a person will come because Hub-Cap said This then man.* Who am I kidding there's no Thisman!  
Megaman: Hey stupid!  
Lan: Huh?  
Megaman: Stop daydreaming and send some chips!  
Lan: Oh sorry!  
Megaman: Better be…  
*Lan send Bass X, Gaia Sword X, and Roll X to mega man.*  
Megaman: Huh? These are useless and easily dodged!  
Lan: So? Hey look the screen is turning black!  
Megaman: HOW THE HELL DO THESE CHIPS MAKE A PROGRAM ADVANCE!?  
*Megaman and Lan synchronize and then use the chips in order. They fuse to create…*  
Megaman: Gaia Roll Sword X???????????????????  
*Megaman watches as Bass appears and pulls a vine covered Roll out of the ground and then uses her as a sword to slash Zero*  
Zero: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU TOOK 500 DAMAGE FROM ME! I ONLY HAVE 2500 MORE!  
Megaman: Lan send another chip.  
Lan: There are none left!  
Megaman: What!? What happened to all the chips?  
Lan: I got hungry alright!  
Hub-Cap: Use this chip. *Hub-Cap lends Lan his chip*  
Lan: Thanks! *Inserts the chip into his P.E.T.* Megaman activate DMN * now!  
Megaman: Right! *Megaman activates the chip and gets deleted.*  
Lan: Hey! What happened!?  
Hub-Cap: Ha ha, you fell for it!  
Lan: What does DMN stand for anyway?  
Hub-Cap: It stands for "Delete My Navi!"  
Lan: Hey you cheater! You did that on purpose!  
Hub-Cap: Naw, really!?  
Lan: Yea really!  
Hub-Cap: Hey Lan how bout we go get some artificial pizza?  
Lan: Ok… hey…  
Hub-Cap: H-huh?  
Lan: Can we get artificial cheese sticks too?  
Hub-Cap: Lets go! *Lan and Hub-Cap walk away*  
Megaman: Uh Lan you there?  
Zero: Nope he left and next time we fight it'll be fair! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! *Jumps into the air and disappears and a few seconds later you hear a bump like some one hit their head on a poll* Damn invisible cloak cant see a thing in it! Aw screw it! *throws off the cloak and walks away*  
Megaman: Uh right… this one was too short…  
  
To Be Continued… 


	6. Part 6

Random Man Part 6  
Queen of the British…. Navi's  
  
Last time on Random Man Part 5, Lan and Megaman went up to face Hub-Cap, who is secretly Lan's Twin, and Zero, Mega's ultimate rival!  
  
Now we join our hero Lan…. Eating pizza…  
  
Lan: Mmmmmmm pizza!  
Megaman: Do you do anything besides eating artificial pizza?  
Lan: Hey look Mega! We're on the news  
Megaman: ~he don't listen…~  
News Anchor: Welcome to Channel 23878564395639285474326947698743869832689743 and I'm your host…. Sparky! Today we have some breaking news! Yesterday we had breaking news! Now onto another story on Saturday a local boy name Lan Hikari decided to go save the world from WWW (World 3).  
Lan: Hey they said my name! Sparky!  
Megaman: Your name is Lan numbskull!  
Lan: Oh yeah, I forgot…. Though I don't remember my last name being Numbskull…  
Megaman: Oh shut up and watch.  
Sparky: Witnesses say that a small boy with a red headband plugged into the DNN Center and started to delete the Navis of Official Net-battlers! When questioned the boy just said this, "I gave those damn WWW Navis what they had coming to them! Hey do they serve artificial pizza in jail?" That is a truly sad story… Now in other news…  
Megaman: If you were sent to jail how did you get out?  
Lan: Oh I just climbed over that very short fence they had.  
Megaman: But isn't that fence and electrically charged one?  
Lan: I don't know, but what you said might explain the shocking and burning sensation I had while climbing it…^_^  
Megaman: -_-; well anyway I heard there was a new student at your school why do we go see…  
Lan: Your just saying that for an excuse to make me go to school aren't you?  
Megaman: Yes now let's go!  
Lan: Ok.  
  
*At school*  
  
Mariko-Sensei: LAN YOUR LATE! AGAIN!  
Lan: Don't kill me! I was sleeping!  
Mariko-Sensei: Well don't do it again!  
Lan: You mean don't be late again?  
Mariko-Sensei: NO DON'T SLEEP AGAIN!  
Lan: 0_0, o_o, ._., yes ma'am…  
Mariko-Sensei: CLASS SHUT THE HELL UP! MEET THE NEW FRIKIN STUDENT!! ALEXANDRIA MEEL!  
Alexandria: Pleased to meat you all. *Curtsies low*  
Dex: Psst Lan! I can see her panties!  
Mayl: You perv! *hits Dex with desk*  
*Dex starts to shake a lot then falls on the ground and starts to spit out foam*  
Yai: He's having a seizure some one do sump tin!  
*No one moves…*  
Mariko-Sensei: Well anyway Alexander is all the way from Britian and doesn't speak a thing of Japanese, though it doesn't matter because we say we're speaking Japanese when we're really speaking English! Tell us about yourself Alex!  
Alex: I'm Alexandria and I'm…  
Mariko-Sensei: Well isn't that nice!  
Alex: But…  
Mariko-Sensei: SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!  
Alex: 0_0 *sits down quickly*  
Mariko-Sensei: Today in math we have a quiz on chapter 7.  
Dark Picard: But we're only on chapter 5...  
Mariko-Sensei: I SAID A QUIZ ON CHAPTER FRIKIN 7!  
Dark Picard: Yes ma'am -_-.  
Lan: *looks over at Alex to se that she's glaring evilly at him* AHHHHH WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?  
*Mariko-Sensei turns around and glares viciously at lan*  
Lan: OH GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*At Lan's house*  
  
Lan: Hi mom I'm home  
Mrs. Hikari: Oh hi dear you have a visitor!  
Lan: *sees that the visitor is Alex and shes got a knife! The psycho music starts playing* AHHHHH DON'T KILL ME!  
Alex: What the heck are you talkin bout? I was helping your mom with cooking…  
Lan: oh……………WHY ARE YOU HERE DEVIL-GIRL?  
Alex: Ø_Ø yeah well I wanted to challenge you to a net battle  
Lan: Ah so you heard about the legendary Lan so you came running to challenge him huh?  
Alex: No I just heard you sucked so I thought, 'Hey free battle-chips!'  
Lan: A lot of people tend to say that…  
Megaman: I wonder why…  
Lan: Yeah…  
Mega Man: 9_9 anyway ready? Battle Program…  
Lan: Executor! Damn I mean Execute!  
Megaman: Her Navi is….0_0 wtf?  
Queen Man: Ha ha you'll never beat me!  
Megaman: Ff-f-f-f-f-f-f-wa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!  
Lan: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!  
Queen Man: Hey what's so funny? Why does this always happen?  
Alex: Grrr shut up and let's go!  
Lan: Go where? Oh ok Battle chip Slot In!  
Megaman: Hmm so we're using wide sword?  
Lan: Oh that's wide sword I meant this… Slot In… no this…Slot In… wait this… Slot In… now not that… Slot In…hold up….  
Megaman: STOP YOUR GOING TO OVERLOAD IT CAUSING A FJHSKDFKSA…GLITCH..JHGBSDHJGFA….crap…JGKSGFDSKAGK  
*Megaman's sprite starts to wig out and finally the PET reboots  
Megaman: I hate you…  
Zero: Never fear I'll save you! *jumps in and lands on Queen Man* This Homo will dieo! OMG who writes this crap!? That joke was as bad as the ones on Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Megaman: Thanks Zero but how are you gonna beat him/her?  
Zero: Beat him/her? I'm here to watch! *grabs some Artificially Flavored Pizza ^_^*  
Megaman:…  
Lan: Hey I want some! Gimme! *Tries to reach into the PET*  
Zero: Ha ha stupid mortal you cannot have any!  
Lan: Aw….where'd she go? I guess she went for some pizza.  
Megaman: No she got bored cause your a dumb ass…  
Lan: Oh ok……. MOM WHAT'S FOR DINNER?  
Mrs. Hikari: Artificially Flavored Pizza!  
Lan: Yay Pizza! *runs off to get pizza w/out jacking Megaman out.  
Megaman: Aw shi*!  
  
To Be Continued… 


	7. Part 7

Random Man EXE Part 7  
  
Aiya!  
  
*Lan and Megaman are shopping for chips in Higure's Shop*  
  
Lan: Hey Mega, how bout' this chip?  
  
Megaman: For the last time! I-DO-NOT-WANT-A-AFP-CHIP!!!!  
  
Lan: Awwww…but…then how 'bout this one? *Shows Megaman the AFP Chip again*  
  
Megaman: Fine! Ok! Whatever!  
  
Lan: ^^ Ok! I'll take this chip Higure-San!  
  
Higure: Um, Netto-kun, why do you want…  
  
Lan: FOOL! AFP RULZ ALL! AND WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME NETTO-KUN!?  
  
Higure: Ok, whatever…That'll be 10,000 Zennies.  
  
Lan: Put it on my tab.  
  
Higure:… ok then you now owe me…10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Zennies…  
  
*Outside in Densan City*  
  
Lan: Wow! I got a good deal!  
  
Megaman: *sigh* You practically steal those chips…  
  
Lan: Yeah I know this chip is cool ^^!  
  
Megaman: ~I hate him~  
  
Shadowy-Masked-Dude: Hello Lan Hikari… wanna Net-battle?  
  
Lan: Ok^^! But be warned, I'm good  
  
Megaman: He sux you might as well take a chip and leave…  
  
Lan: Battle Routine Set…  
  
Megaman: Whoa, whoa, whoa… what happened to the Battle Program…Execute phrase?  
  
SMD: AIYA! Just come on!  
  
Megaman: Aiya? What the hell is that?  
  
SMD: Aiyazza!  
  
Lan: Pizza?  
  
SMD: No! I said Aiya!  
  
Lan: Oh… Battle Routine set…  
  
Megaman: *sigh* execute……  
  
*Megaman and SMD's Navi engage in battle*  
  
Megaman: So what would your name be?  
  
?????: My name is Regar and unfortunately I am the Navi of that guy…  
  
Megaman: Who is that guy anyway?  
  
Regar: That idiot's name is…  
  
SMD: HEY! What did I say about my name?  
  
Regar:…*sigh* His name is Master-Sama…  
  
Megaman: What's wrong with him?  
  
Regar: I don't wanna sound blunt but… he's an idiot…  
  
Megaman: Kinda like Lan…*looks up to see Lan using a battle chip to clean his teeth*¬_¬  
  
Regar: Hey what do you say we ditch them and go to the Net-Square?  
  
Megaman: Sure!  
  
*Megaman and Regar Leave to go get sodas in the Net-Square*  
  
Lan: Aw man I didn't even get to try my new chip! *Sees Master-Sama walking away* Where are you going?  
  
Master-Sama: This mask is hot I'm taking it back home….  
  
Lan: Oh wanna get AF Pizza?  
  
Master-Sama: Sure I love to!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shorter than usual… oh yeah I don't like the rude and un-needed comments from some people who shall not be named. The point of this Fan Fic is not for it to make sense it's purpose is to humor people who get it. 


	8. Part 8

Random Man Part 8  
  
AFP Mania!  
  
*Lan and Megaman are patrolling the streets looking for a Net-Battle or a AF Pizza shop*  
  
Lan: These streets are supposed to be full of AF Pizza shops but I haven't seen one yet!  
  
Megaman: Oh shut up and stop whining you said we were looking for a Net-Battle not a pizza shop!  
  
Lan: I was lying, duh!  
  
Megaman: ¬_¬ I hate you…  
  
Dark Picard: Hey Lan wassup?  
  
Lan: Hey Dark Picard, I'm just looking for a Artificially Flavored Pizza shop.^^  
  
Dark Picard: Big surprise…  
  
Regar: Hey Megaman what's happenin'?  
  
Megaman: Nutin much jus chillin wit da idiot ova dere…hey! Wait I thought you were Master-Sama's Navi!  
  
Regar (Nervously): Heh, heh uh of course not…~Aw crap I knew I'd give it away…~  
  
Mas…er Dark Picard: Shnay nay! Shut up Regar!  
  
Regar: Sorry-_-.  
  
Dark Picard: Heh well we have to go now Lan, cyas!  
  
Lan: Okay bye!^^  
  
Dark Picard (Farter awat from Lan and Megaman): Aiya! You almost gave us away!  
  
*Later at Lan's house*  
  
Lan: Mmmmmmm this pizza is good^^  
  
Megaman: Is that all you do? Eat AFP All day?  
  
Lan: Yes!  
  
*All of a sudden Glyde pops in*  
  
Glyde: I have a message from ugly..er Yai…  
  
Megaman: Thanks Glyde^^. *Watches Glyde sigh and mumble sump tin about Yai then teleport away* Hmmmm I wonder what it says.  
  
*Megaman starts to read the letter aloud*  
  
Yai's Voice: Hi Lan guess what? Nothing Wha ha ha ha ha! Anyway here's some random chip I thought you'd like it's called Bloober!!!!!!!!!!! Whahahahahahaha!  
  
Megaman: O.o Uh right…  
  
Zero: Yo!  
  
Megaman: What do you want now fluffy?  
  
Zero: A net-Battle duh!  
  
Megaman: Fine!  
  
Lan: Battle earplugs set…  
  
Megaman: You suck  
  
*Zero and Megaman engage in battle*  
  
Zero: Bwhaha take this! Soda Can Demolition! *A bunch of soda cans get thrown at Megaman*  
  
Megaman: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sprite Remix!  
  
Zero: Bwahahahaha eat skittle soda!  
  
Lan: Use this chip! Slot it!  
  
Megaman: Please no!  
  
Lan: Do it of I'll kick you butt real hard!  
  
Megaman: I hate your frikin guts… Activating AFP…*a gaint pizza comes out off nowhere and makes Zero invincible*  
  
Zero: Bwahahahahahahahahaha now eat this!!!!!!!!!!! *Slices Megaman and then Megaman Logs Out.  
  
Megaman: I hate you Lan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zero: See AFP is good^^. Isn't that right Higure? *gives Higure 1,000,000 Zennies*  
  
Lan: Higure! But why!?  
  
Higure: I was tired of you never paying me back!  
  
Lan: I said I's do it next week  
  
Higure: You've been saying that for 3 years!!!!!  
  
Lan: So…  
  
Higure: Screw you!  
  
Zero: I want some AFP cya losers…  
  
Lan: Gimme some. *Jumps into the PET and turn digital*  
  
Megaman: O.O This wont turn out well…  
  
To Be Continued 


	9. Part 9

Random Man Part 9  
  
Net Trouble: The Great AFP Wars!  
  
*To sum it all up Lan is sucked into the net w/out a way to get out… 2 part episode!*  
  
Lan: Yay! I'm in the net^^.  
  
Megaman: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Lan: What's wrong?  
  
Megaman: YOU'RE IN THE NET! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG! MY WORST FEAR HAS COME TRUE!  
  
Lan: What that AFP would never be made again?  
  
Megaman: No that you would…oh never mind. Anyway lets find a way to kick you out…huh? Where is he?  
  
*By the time Megaman stopped talking Lan was at the AFP restaurant ordering a Pizza*  
  
Megaman: ¬_¬ what are you doing?  
  
Lan: *Takes a bite out of the pizza* Eatin AFP^^. *Spits out the pizza* YUK! DATA FLAVOR!  
  
Megaman: 9_9  
  
Zero: Awww man, your wastin good pizza!  
  
Megaman: Zero!  
  
Zero: Yo!  
  
Megaman: Yo….I mean! What are you doing here!?  
  
Zero: What? Now theres a crime against me coming to a pizza parlor?  
  
Megaman: *sigh* I guess not…  
  
Life Virus: *walks in* Hey guys what's happenin?  
  
Megaman: Hey LV.  
  
Zero: Yo!  
  
Glyde: Bwahaha your green haha! *Drinks some beer poops on LV and runs away*  
  
LV: Just for that I'm turning you all into cats *Cheesy special effects start and then every1 turns Neko again*  
  
Neko-Zero: Meo-oh no!  
  
Neko-Megaman: Me-it  
  
Neko-Lan: Meommmm pizza!  
  
N. Regar: *comes in* Meow hello!  
  
N. Zero: Me-yo  
  
N. Megaman: Mey  
  
N. Lan: Kitty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Jumps onto Regar and starts to pet him*  
  
N. Regar: Meow-what the Me-uck is he doin here!?  
  
N. Zero: Meo-He jumped into to his PET and became digital. You know J.I.P.A.B.A.N. Syndrome.   
  
N. Regar: Me-oh……… Meow-damn it that's enough Nekoing Life Virus!  
  
N. LV: Sorry…  
  
N. Megaman: You turned youself into a neko?  
  
N. LV: Yeah…  
  
N. Zero: Bwahahahahahaha idiot!  
  
N. LV: ¬_¬ *turns everyone back into their original self except Zero.   
  
N. Zero: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Lan: Ok I'm bored with this place lemme leave! *Trys to jump back out of the PET but hits his head.* ow…  
  
Zero: *beat up LV and got turned back into Zero* We have to go to the deepest part of the under net and get the I.W.O.O.H(I Want Out Of Here) cure.  
  
Megaman: What's the deepest part?  
  
Regar: It's *gulp* Under net 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.56  
  
Lan: Sound fun^^  
  
Regar: … you're an idiot aren't you?  
  
Lan: DUH! Did you just now figure that out!?  
  
Regar: …..  
  
Lan: *trips over a soda can and spews monkeys into a barbaric Turkish donut.* Wheee!!!!!!!  
  
Regar: 0.0  
  
Megaman: ¬_¬  
  
N. Zero (got turned neko again): =3  
  
Roll: =D  
  
Kirby: t('.'t)  
  
LV: =|  
  
Megaman: ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lan: What's taking you so long?   
  
*Megaman looks over to see everyone is far ahead*  
  
Megaman:…  
  
*One hour later and everyone already made it to under net 900*  
  
Regar: Well only.. er… uh a few more under nets to go…  
  
Megaman: Hey look a virus! *Sees a mettool walk by*  
  
Lan: Mmmmmmm! A short construction worker! My second favorite food! *eats the mettool*  
  
Megaman: 0.0 um Lan that was a virus!  
  
Lan: I know you're right! Construction workers are tastey!  
  
LV: Idiot… HEY LOOK! It's the gateway to level 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.56 of the under net!  
  
Zero: How did we get there from level 900?  
  
LV: *turns Zero into a neko again* I dunno its just a random shortcut.  
  
N. Zero: Meo-ok. *bites LV and turns normal again*  
  
Megaman: Well here we go! *opens the door to under net 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.56*  
  
To Be Continued… 


	10. Part 10

Random Man Part 10  
  
Net Trouble: PMC  
  
*Lan is trapped in the net and everyone has gone to undernet 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.56 to get the program to get him out*  
  
Megaman: *Opens the door* WTF?  
  
*everyone walks in and to their surprise they see a giant stuffed grapefruit*  
  
LV: Holy smack burry!  
  
Zero: Jiv and Jive!  
  
Lan: I'm hungry.  
  
Regar: ~Insert Cleaver Phrase Here~  
  
Megaman: o_O So I guess we climb it…  
  
*The group starts to climb the giant grapefruit*  
  
Lan: Are we there yet?  
  
Megaman: We're only 5 centimeters off the ground…  
  
Zero: Can it! I hear sump tin!  
  
*Suddenly purple ninjas of the square bellybutton jumped from a helicopter and landed on a ledge of the grapefruit that suddenly appeared and happened to already have our heroes on it*   
  
Lan: Oh no!  
  
Megaman: Snap!  
  
Zero: Crap!  
  
LV: Smud Ruckers!  
  
Regar: Crickies!  
  
*The PNotSB attacked with no mercy! Megaman use his Buster and killed a few, Zero and Regar took to slashing them, LV shot big beams, and Lan go bored…*  
  
Lan: I'm bored… let's do something else!  
  
Regar: Lets end this zero!  
  
Zero: Right!  
  
Zero and Regar: GIANT COMBO SLASH OF PICKLE DEAD!  
  
*A huge slash of energy shot out of Regar and Zero's combined swords and killed all the PNotSB*  
  
Megaman: That was strange…  
  
LV: We must keep going or else we will encounter Dragon Chairs of the Crippled Cherry!  
  
Megaman: O.o uh ok  
  
*so they all started to climb again when finally they reached the top. To their surprise they saw a Virus guarding the Purple Mystery Cube holding the I.W.O.O.H program*  
  
???????: I am CHURSIN the guarder of purple nifty things.  
  
Megaman: We need that I.W.O.O.H program to get that idiot kid out of the net  
  
Len: Hello! I eat my trees for the special holiday of pencil!  
  
Chursin: I see what you mean… BUT YOU MUST FIGHT ME TO GET THIS PROGRAM!  
  
Regar: *Sigh* fine…  
  
LV: I'll beat him! *at that LV shoots a big beam at him!*  
  
Chursin: Is that all you've got? *Chursin sticks out his toung and shoots licorice all around LV, trapping him!  
  
Regar: Eat this! *Regar uses his energy sword to slice Chursin*  
  
Chursin: ok! *eats his sword*  
  
Regar: O.O   
  
Zero: Damn you! *Zero charges up the fires a double shot and single slice*  
  
Chursin: Oh please! *Chursin farts on the attacks and blows them and Zero up!*  
  
Megaman: It's up to me! *Megaman charges his power shot and fire it at Chursin full blast!*  
  
Chursin: Bah! The easiest one yet! *Chursin takes LV and uses him as a shield killing LV*  
  
Megaman: Uh whoops…  
  
Lan: OH screw this! *Goes over and kicks Chursin making him fall to his doom*  
  
Chursin: Black Quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmssssssssssssssss!  
  
Regar: Uh right… anyway…  
  
Megaman: Ok Lan go over and unlock the PMC.  
  
Lan: But I don't have an un-locker…  
  
Megaman: O.O You can't be serious! Does anyone else have one?  
  
Regar: I'm all out…  
  
Zero: Used it on my grandma…  
  
Megaman: S***…  
  
Lan: YOU SUCK PMC! *Clicks the PMC and it opens up*  
  
Megaman: Oh…  
  
*all of a sudden everything goes white…*  
  
*When Lan woke up he was in his room*  
  
Lan: Yay! I'm out! Wait…WHY DOES MY ROOM LOOK DIFFERENT!? *lan walks out of his room and sees that his parents are holding a party* MOM WHY DOES MY ROOM LOOK DIFFERENT!?  
  
Mrs. Hikari: Your alive!? Er… I mean OM-MY-GOD! YOUR-ALIVE-I-AM-SO-HAP-PY!  
  
Mr. Hikari: Ok everyone out! I have to go to work now *leaves quickly*.  
  
Mrs. Hikari: ~Yes thanks for leaving me with him DEAR~  
  
Lan: WHAT'S WITH MY ROOM!?  
  
Mrs. Hikari: Uh… look a tree!  
  
Lan: *looks away* Where!?  
  
*As Lan looks Mrs. Hikari sneaks out*  
  
Megaman: Baka…  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
I'd like to thank every1 for the very nice comments I have been getting XD thanx! 


	11. Part 11

Random Man Part 11  
  
WHAT!? A PLOT!? HOLY COW!!!  
  
*Lan and Megaman are in an AFP parlor enjoying pizza*  
  
Lan: This is awesome! Let's trade in a really rare chip and buy another pizza!  
  
Megaman: NO WAY! I bought them and their mine!  
  
Lan: Fine!  
  
Megaman: Hey Lan look! It's a tree behind you!  
  
Lan: I'm not falling for the again.  
  
Megaman: Oh, well actually there is…  
  
Lan: Really!? *Looks behind himself* Hey! You tricked me! There's no tree!  
  
Megaman: Uh yes there is ¬¬  
  
Lan: Oh… yeah… ;;;  
  
Megaman: Anyway it's been really boring lately… lets go to the plot store and buy a plot!  
  
Lan: Yeah whatever…  
  
*Lan and Megaman then head over to Plots 'R Us to buy a new plot! *  
  
Jam-boy: Yo! Welcome to Plots 'R Us! The name's Jam-boy and I own it!  
  
Lan: Yo, J-man! What's happinin' dawg!? (Megaman: 9_9)  
  
Jam-boy: Hey Lan! I haven't seen you since you bought that Alpha plot from me! How ya been?  
  
Lan: Awesome! I ate AFP again!  
  
Jam-boy: I told you you'd like AFP!  
  
Lan: Yep^^.  
  
Megaman: YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT AFP!?  
  
Jam-boy: Yeah… why?  
  
Megaman: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lan: *Throws Megaman out the window* Anyway do you think you could hook me up with a new plot?  
  
Jam-boy: Sure! Lemme go to the back room and get one! *Starts to walk away*  
  
Lan: Make sure it has AFP!!!  
  
Jam-boy: I will!  
  
*A few minutes later Jam-boy comes back with Lan's new plot*  
  
Jam-boy: This is a special one I saved just for you!  
  
Lan: Thanks J-man!  
  
Jam-boy: No prob! Just sign here. *Points to a form.*  
  
Lan: Yeah, whatever…*Walks out the door and picks up Megaman*  
  
Megaman: Ass…  
  
Lan: Yeah, whatever… Ok here we go! I'm activating the plot… NOW!  
  
*One moment while the Fanfic reboots with it's new plot… To make this change restart your computer then scroll down*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*Did you restart? Good! You are now officially an idiot!!*  
  
Megaman: Whoa! I feel weird!  
  
Lan: Shush the plot is settling!  
  
*Suddenly a large explosion comes from inside Lan's PET and a new Navi appears!*  
  
????????: Blah, blah! Surrender your chips or die!  
  
Megaman: Who are you!?  
  
Shademan: I am Shademan, Blah!!! And I will steal your chips, Blah! (Prices subject to change, Blah)  
  
Megaman: Never!!! *Shoots his buster at Shademan*  
  
Shademan: Your tricks amuse me, Blah! *Catches the blast then puts it in a hotdog bun and eats it* Mmm takes just like fragmented soybeans, Blah!  
  
Lan: Wow! His Operator must be good!  
  
????? ???????: In fact… I am, Blah!  
  
Lan: OH MY GOD!  
  
Megaman: Lan!? What is it!?  
  
Lan: HIS OPERATOR… IT'S, IT'S…  
  
Megaman: Who!?  
  
Lan: COUNT CHOCULA!!!!!  
  
Megaman: *Falls over anime style*  
  
Count Chocula: That's right! You will face me in two days at Bob's Crazy Kitchenware! If you don't show up, I'll destroy all the AFP!!!  
  
Lan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! WE ACCEPT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Count Chocula: I look forward to it! BwahahahahahahahahaHAHHAHAHAHAHAHhahaHAHHhaHAHhahHAhahHAHhahHAHahHAhahHASHahAHAHahAHhahHAHahHAHha8A8ahHAHhahAHhaha*Cough*  
  
*Count Chocula then vaporizes his PET, cutting the Transmission*  
  
Megaman: Count Chocula? This is getting retarded…  
  
To Be Continued… YAY!!! I HAVE A PLOT!!! 


	12. Part 12

Random Man Part 12  
  
Training commences!   
  
Last time on Random Man Part 11; Lan and Megaman got bored, so they bought a plot! Now, Count Chocula and his Navi Shademan are threatening to destroy all the AFP!   
  
*Lan and Megaman are in the Densan Training facility*  
  
Megaman: Lan! When are you gonna start training for your match!?  
  
Lan: Ah, I'll do it tomorrow…  
  
Megaman: THE MATCH IS TOMORROW!!  
  
Lan: Ah, I'll do it tomorrow…  
  
Megaman: … Damn! This is impossible! We'll never be strong enough to defeat Count Chocula with your Net-Battling skills!  
  
Lan: Look, all we need to do is follow the pencil-training program I made!  
  
Megaman: IT SUCKS!!!!  
  
Lan: DO IT!!!!! OR I'LL EAT YOUR SARCOPHAGUS!!  
  
Megaman: 9_9. Fine, *Holds up his hand* Hit me… hit me…*Jumps to the left* Ha… you missed. *Jumps to the right* Ha… you missed. *Points buster* Bang… your dead. Yay… I win…  
  
Lan: Now we can't loose!!!  
  
Megaman: You're an idiot…  
  
Lan: Hey don't get all microscopical with me! You need to change your turnip mister!  
  
Megaman: How many cans of Cream soda did you have today?  
  
Lan: 14,876 give or take a few, why?  
  
Megaman: You realize that's over 684,296 grams of sugar, right?  
  
Lan: Pssshaw. Don't go there girlfriend! I'll sizzling your bacon!  
  
Megaman: WHAT ARE YOU SMOKING?  
  
Lan: Ham *Starts to smoke ham on a grill*  
  
Megaman: ¬¬. That's so lame…  
  
*Suddenly the sky turns dark and lightning starts to strike from all around Lan and Megaman. Then a shadowy figure appears out of nowhere on a cliff above our heroes. *  
  
???-???: Giving up so easily? Just what I expected from weaklings…  
  
Megaman: …the hell? I thought we were inside! And who are you?  
  
???-???: You forgot me already? *Hits a button and all the mountains and cliff and lightning go away*  
  
Lan: Hub…Cap!  
  
Hub-cap: Yo!  
  
Megaman: Not you again…  
  
Hub-cap: Well I guess I wont help Lan become a better Net-Battler so you can win tomorrow's match…  
  
Megaman: 00;; ^^;; Hub-cap! My pal! How've ya been!? How did you do that cool entrance!?  
  
Hub-cap: Well this little controller here. *Shows controller* It sends out holographic images that make the surroundings all cool^^.  
  
Lan: Awesome!! So how are you gonna help me train my biscuit?  
  
Hub-cap: B~~~~~~~~~~~~~y…NET-BATTLING!!  
  
Megaman: With Zero, right?  
  
Hub-cap: Of course not! For this training we need a more powerful opponent!   
  
*Hub-cap then presses his button, it turns dark again, and dramatic music starts to play. Then a stream of lightning comes down behind him*  
  
Hub-cap: FORTE, I SUMMON THEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Megaman: YOUR USING FORTE!?  
  
*In a glistening light, the original Forte beams down!*  
  
Hub-cap: Hey… WAIT!  
  
*The dramatic music and lightning stop. It turns light again*  
  
Hub-cap: BAKA! NOT YOU FORTE! I MEANT FORTE.EXE!!  
  
Forte: Oh… sorry… my bad…  
  
Megaman: 9_9  
  
*Forte beams back up*  
  
Hub-cap: Lets try this again  
  
*Hub-cap then presses his button, it turns dark again, and dramatic music starts to play. Then a stream of lightning comes down behind him*  
  
Hub-cap: FORTE.EXE, I SUMMON THEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Megaman: YOUR USING FORTE.EXE!?  
  
*In a glistening light, Forte.EXE appears in the battle arena, cloak and all*  
  
Forte.EXE: No one can defeat me… All scum humans will fall to my wrath!!  
  
Hub-cap: Uh…right…  
  
Lan: Ahhh! He scares my icicles straight out of they're honeycombs!  
  
Psycho Furry Dude: ME WANT HONYCOMBS!!  
  
Megaman: 00;; ENOUGH!! LETS JUST BATTLE ALREADY!!  
  
Hub-cap: Yeah, whatever…  
  
Lan: Chicken routine set!  
  
Megaman: Bagawk!  
  
*Megaman and Forte.EXE engage in battle*  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Megaman: WHAT'S WITH ALL THE BREAKFAST CEREAL CHARACTERS!? 


	13. Part 13

Random Man Part 13  
Day   
of   
Desten….pickle  
  
Last time on Random Man Part 12; Lan and Megaman started to train for the match with Count Chocula and The day has finally come for Lan to battle it out with his purple iguana… er I mean Count Chocula!!!  
  
Megaman: Wake up idiot!  
Lan: Just five more minutes…  
Megaman: Fine… Hey wait! You've said that for the past hour! Oh-no! Now there's only 6 hours until the battle with Count Chacula! Get up nimrod!  
Lan: 5 more!  
Megaman: Fine…. RUTEBAGER!!!!!!!!!  
Lan: *Jumps out of bed, runs, and trips into the shower. He then falls asleep again while the water fills*  
Megaman: Well at least he'll be clean when he drowns… ¬¬;;  
  
*An hour later at breakfast*  
MM: Turn on the news.  
Lan: 5 more minutes…  
MM: ¬¬ *Shocks Lan*  
Lan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *turns on TV*  
Sparky: Earlier today citizens were stunned when a large quantity of Zenny was stolen from a Homeless Navi Fund.  
Lan: No one but a heartless scoundrel would pilter zenny from a charity's collection fund!  
  
*Lan and Megaman look at each other*  
Lan and Megaman: ¬¬…Zero…  
  
*In the undernet*  
Zero: Whee hee hee, They're all mine! D  
  
*Back to Lan and Megaman*  
Sparky the Announcer: In other news, Village idiot, Lan Hikari, has a Net-Battle with Count Chocula, the guy who will destroy all the AFP.  
World: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
*Later on*  
Megaman: 4 hours left…  
Lan: This is getting' boring,…MSZ can you speed things up?  
MSZ: Sure thing!  
  
*3 hours and 45 minutes later*  
Lan: Thanx! Ready Megaman?  
Megaman: As I'll ever be…  
  
*Lan and Megaman start to walk down the street*  
Pokeman: Get'm Lan!  
Lan: I will!  
Digiman: Ditto!  
Lan: Ditto!  
Dex: *Still having a seizure*  
Lan: *Tears up* That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!  
Higure: I believe in you Netto-kun!  
Lan: It's Lan!!!!!!!!  
Yai: WHA HA HA HA HA! I'M UGLY!  
Lan: *kicks Yai out of the way*  
Mariko-sensei: WIN OR HAVE HOMEWORK FOREVER!!!!!  
Lan: DON'T KILL ME!  
??: Hey Idiot!  
Lan: Huh? Some one call my name?  
Alex: Beat him!  
Lan: Devil woman! *Hisses*   
Alex: 0.0;;;  
Hub-cap: Lan… good job training!  
Lan: But we didn't even train! The episode ended before the fight…  
Hub-cap:… Just remember this, "Wise men can only count to 10..."  
Lan: Darn, I can count to twelve… counting is fun!  
Picard: I Believe in you Lan! Make Net-Battlers proud!  
Lan: I wont!  
Kenny Blankenship: I think what they're trying to say is, DON'T GET ELIMINATED!  
Lan: Who are you? Huh where did he go? Oh I'm just block.  
Zero: Lan I'm counting on You! Save AFP for… OH CRAP IT'S THE COPS! I GOTTA CHEESE IT! *Jumps on random motorboat* Call me mint jelly, 'cause I'm on the lam! *Speeds away*  
Megaman: Lets get going now…  
Lan: Okay! We're here!  
Megaman: HUH?! *looks to see that Bob's Crazy Kitchenware is next to Lan's house.* Oh…  
  
*Lan and Megaman proceed inside the building to find the staircase*  
Megaman: Uh… so what floor do we need to go to again?  
Lan: Hmmm… Floor 398,345,872,396, the top floor. How much time do we have?  
Megaman: 15... er 10 minutes…  
Lan: Just enough stroodly, doo time!  
  
*Announcement*  
MSZ: Due to this being so long anyway, we will fast forward 10 minutes!  
  
*10 minutes later at the top*  
Lan: Sheesh that was a high walk! Hey lets spit off the top and count how long it takes to hit the bottom! *Spits off the side*  
Count Chocula: I'm glad you're here, blah! But why didn't take the express elevator with the million signs pointing to it, blah?  
Lan: O.O; *Dies*  
Megaman: Ready Lan?  
Lan: Whaaaa!!! T.T  
Megaman: Execute!  
Count Chocula: Prepare to die, blah!  
Shademan: Execute, blah!  
  
*Megaman and Shademan engage in battle*  
Shademan: Eat this, blah! *Launches NT Warrior toys at Megaman*  
  
*Back to the spit; It's still goin'*  
Megaman: Ahhh! Cheap toys!  
Lan: Megaman use basic maneuvers!  
Megaman: What?!  
Lan: Run and shoot a lot!  
Megaman: Oh…*starts to run and shoot at random*  
Shademan: Is that all you got, blah? *Blocks all attacks and counters with more toys*  
Megaman: Oh-no, my HP is almost empty!  
Lan: I'm bored…  
Master-sama: Lan! You must beat him! Think of the AFP!  
Lan: AFP! *Lan's eyes ignite with fire* O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;; AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PUT IT OUT!!!! *Starts to run around in circles*  
Count Chocula: This is pitiful, lets finish it, blah!  
  
*Suddenly some random kid breaks through the window and runs at Count Chocula and Lan*  
Some Random Kid: Schmury! *runs up and cuts the cords to Count Chocula and Lan's PETs*  
Lan and Count Chocula: The heck?!  
Megaman and Shademan: The heck?!  
The Heck: What?!  
SRK: Wait… You're not Schmury!  
Count Chocula: Well duh!…Blah…  
SRK: That would explain why you look nothing like him and I still stupidly attacked you… A tree! Huh? No! *Jumps on Count Chocula and starts to gnaw on his forehead*  
Count Chocula: O.O;;; AHHHH!!!!!!!! Blah… *starts to run around in agony*  
Master-sama: Wow, Lan he might me even dumber than you…  
Lan: Don't even lushempostingerationlafist about that!  
Master-sama: Huh?!  
Lan: You bet!  
*Back to the spit; Yep… It's still goin'*  
  
Master-sama: What are you tal~  
Lan: Yep… I'm bored…  
Master-sama: I'm out…*Throws down a smoke ball* Winners don't do drugs! Wha ha ha ha ha!  
  
*As the room fills with white smoke, clicks can be heard in the back round. After the smoke clears we see Master-sama pressing the elevator button*  
Master-sama: Gah! C'mon!  
  
*Everyone then stares at Master-sama*  
Master-sama: ;; Uh…*Steps into the elevator when it arrives* ;; I'll see you when we meet again Lan! And we WILL meet again! *Throws another smoke ball, but before the ball exit's the elevator the doors close and it bounces back inside. Then the elevator then fills up with white smoke* OH CRAP!!!!!!! *cough cough cough*  
Lan: OO;… *starts to be bored again*  
SRK: OO;… *starts to gnaw again*  
Count Chocula: OO;… *starts to wallow in agony again*  
Lan: *Tapes his PET back together* This is boring, let's go home…  
Megaman: Yeah…  
Count Chocula: *Throws SRK out a window and he lands on the fire escape* I'll win next time Lan! Blah! *Jumps out an opposite window, but misses the fire escape* AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh h h h h h… *SPLAT!* Blahhhhhhh-screw it…  
Lan: Right… Squirtang!  
Megaman: Just go…  
Lan: *Heads down the stairs* Hey look a Sqlurdgeberry! *Trips*  
Megaman: Oh God…  
  
*Back to the spit; It hit's the ground and make a crater 10098439843279547893254798758 Km long and 90427827487352843659843543178582357437532737 Km wide*  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
MSZ: I'm gonna kill myself now… 


	14. Part 14

Random Man Part 14  
  
Pre-main-story!  
  
Last time on Random Man Part 12; Lan and Megaman finally confronted the evil Count Chocula and stopped him (Sorta) from destroying all the AFP!  
  
Megaman: I better mega-hurry 'cause I'm mega-late! Being mega-late is mega-bad! Mega-cyber-speed!  
  
*Gun clikcks* BANG!  
  
Master Swordsman Zero: Yo! Sorry about all that! Some homo-hobo came into my house and started to make Random Man 14. Since he started it I thought, 'Pickles do sprout corn' and started to make it!  
  
Fred: But MSZ, wont you get in trouble for killing that hobo?  
  
MSZ: Well Tracy-  
  
Fred: My name is Fred…  
  
MSZ: WELL SUSAN, the government has announced that the hobo population has taken a great uprise, meaning hunting season open! *Cocks gun*  
  
Fred: I-Did-Not-Know!  
  
Announcer: This message was brought to you by the National Hobo Foundation, 'Save the Hobos and kill them!'  
  
MSZ: Shaddup and watch!  
  
*Megaman is racing towards the Net-square*  
  
Megaman: Aw crap, I'm late!  
  
*A kid passes by Megaman*  
  
Timmy: Hey Megaman!  
  
Megaman: Hey Timmy!  
  
*Megaman arrives at the Net-square's Garden Bar: Where your pickles come home!*  
  
Megaman: Hey! Sorry I'm late!  
  
Zero: No prob! Just don't do it again! Or I'll have your plankton for shin guards!  
  
Life Virus: Yo!  
  
Megaman: Didn't you die in episode 10?  
  
LV: I dunno, have you ever tripped over a cornapple?  
  
Megaman: No…  
  
LV: Well it's fun!  
  
Megaman: 0.0;;  
  
Regar: Sheesh this dinner sucks! The food tastes like barf!  
  
Gaiaman: It is barf, you just ate the barf from some guy who puked when he ate here…  
  
Regar: That explains a lot!^^ *Pukes on Gaiaman's cat.*  
  
Megaman: Whose that? *Points at Gaiaman*  
  
Zero: Regar, duh!  
  
Megaman: Not him! Him! *Points at Gaiaman*  
  
Zero: That's a tree dude…  
  
Megaman: NOT THAT!! *Throws Zero into Gaiaman* HIM!!  
  
Zero: Damn it! It's Life Virus!  
  
Megaman: ¬_¬…*sigh* Whose that? *Points to Zero*  
  
Zero: Him? He's Gaiaman!  
  
Gaiaman: Yo!  
  
Magaman: Hi! So whose your Net-battler?  
  
Gaiaman: His name is commander Akira and his fighting robot, Daigunder!  
  
Megaman: What the… o.O;  
  
MSZ: Oh sorry, been watchin' too many commercials of stupid dubs…  
  
Gaiaman: His name is Akira, the kid with no tension span…  
  
Megaman Sounds a lot like Lan…  
  
Gaiaman: Well actually, I went over the old episodes and Akira is worse.  
  
Megaman: O.O  
  
Zero: *Chokes* X.X  
  
Regar: ~.o  
  
LV: : (  
  
Catman: =3  
  
Megaman: THAT CAN'T BE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gaiaman: Remember when Proto got loose?  
  
Megaman: Y-yeh… why?  
  
Gaiaman: Akira sneezed pudding on him and he got mad  
  
Zero: Ah! That's worse than a cold sore on a hot summer luberphone!  
  
Waiter: Yo! Ya gonna order any oven hot purple luquid onion garden burgers or what?  
  
Regar: Sure, we'll take seven!  
  
Zero: Seven? There are only five of us!  
  
Regar: One's for Nabeshin!  
  
Nabeshin: It's been a long time Zero!  
  
Zero: Nabeshin! I haven't seen you since we last saw each other in Pogota! How are Space Butler and Ritsuko?  
  
NabeshinL Th-they're gone…  
  
Regar: No!!!  
  
Megaman: That's all fine and dandy, but-  
  
Excel: Hail Ilpalazo…  
  
Megaman: Who is the other burger for?  
  
Nabeshin: My 'fro of course!  
  
Megaman: What the hell?!  
  
LV: Only you can!  
  
Megaman: Huh?  
  
MSZ: Bye, bye!  
  
Megaman: Bakane…  
  
To Be Continued… 


	15. Part 15

ï»¿Random Man Part 15  
  
Ijuin Enzan's Return...  
  
Last time on Random Man Part 14; As Megaman met with the other Navis in a bar,   
  
??2: Sire, Count Chocula has failed us...  
  
?????: It is just as I suspected. The fool aimed too high, he should not have chosen to attack all the Artificially Flavored Pizza at once.  
  
??1: Let me do it sir, I'll take down the Artificial Sauce factory. That should weaken them enough for a full scale attack.  
  
?????: Do as you wish, but do not fail me!  
  
??1: Yes, Milord. *Disappears into the darkness*  
  
??2: Do you really think he can pull it off, sire?  
  
?????: We will see...  
  
*Meanwhile at Lan's house*  
  
Lan: *Runs into a wall* Ha, ha! That was fun!  
  
Megaman: Alright, stupid hour is over, hit Densan city already...  
  
Lan: But I almost broke my goal of 500 wall hits!  
  
Megaman: You've only done six...  
  
Lan: But I remember four-hundred and ninety-eight!  
  
Megaman: You passed out after the forth, you must have imagined those... C'mon let's go.  
  
Lan: But I'm so close!  
  
Megaman: DAMN IT!! GO!!!  
  
Lan: Hold your vowels! I'm going!  
  
*Lan and Megaman travel to Densan city to do some window shopping...*  
  
Lan: I think this window would look good in my room? What do you think?  
  
Megaman: I think you take everything way too literal.  
  
Lan: Yeah, I like it too...  
  
Megaman: UGH! Can we please just go check out Higure's store?!  
  
Lan: *Pays salesman and picks up window* Yeah! He just got the new AFP V3 in! Super rare!  
  
Megaman: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! No!! Not that damn thing again!!  
  
That Damn Thing: Hey! Words have feelings too!! *Bursts into tears*  
  
Megaman: O.o;;  
  
Lan: Look at what you did! You made his eyes bleed clear paint of black doom!  
  
Megaman: You mean cry?  
  
Lan: That too...  
  
*After calming That Damn Thing down, Lan and Megaman travel to the AF Pizza Parlor for some lunch*  
  
Megaman: Hmmm... Do you think Count Chocula was working for some one?  
  
Lan: Possibly, I do have a few enemies--  
  
Megaman: A few?! More like an entire planet's worth!  
  
Lan: Tch, like who?  
  
Megaman: Well... there's Hinoken, Count Elec, Madoi, Mahajorama, Elecman, Fireman, Coloredman, Magicman, Stoneman, Bomberman, Pharoahman, Dr. Wily, Forte, Shuryou, Ms. Millionare, Snakeman, Arashi, Airman, Dark Miyuki, Shadowman, Freezeman, Cutman, Midas Gauss, Magnetman, Heatman, Planetman, Napalmman, Gospel, Drillman, Raoul, Thunderman, Toadman, Daisuke, Quickman, Princess Pride, Knightman, Aragoma, Kingman, Aki-chan (Definatly!), Tamako, Metalman, Bowlman, Mistman, Bubbleman, Sunayama, Desertman, Anetta, Plantman, Mamoru (Oh Lord!), Punk, Gateman, and Proto. It's not gonna be easy to figure out who's after you...  
  
Lan: It's not that many people  
  
Megaman: For time's sake I left out 200 people, give or take a few.  
  
Lan: Hey man, don't get all 'Nuh-uh' on me!  
  
Megaman: Nani?  
  
Lan: Oro?  
  
Megaman: What?!  
  
Lan: AHHHHHHH!!! I'M ON FIRE!!!  
  
Megaman: No you're no--  
  
Lan: Let's go!  
  
Megaman: Tempted... to kill... him...  
  
Lan: I like to dance! Doo, doo, doo, doo! I like to boogy all ni-- PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!! *The pizza finally arrives* Blan-Burgatron! *Jumps on the pizza and starts to roll around in it* Niggleburry! *Jumps back into his seats and starts to devour the pizza*  
  
Megaman: Note to self; KILL HIM!!  
  
?????: Hikari Netto  
  
Lan: *Continues to eat*  
  
?????: Lan Hikari...  
  
Lan: *Still eating*  
  
?????: DUMBASS!  
  
Lan: Yes? *Looks at ?????* I'm eati--*Window breaks and Lan's eyes widen.* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ST-STAY AWAY FROM MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Enzan: Long time no see, Lan... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Lan: 0_0;;;;;;;; Wh-why are you h-here?!  
  
Enzan: Two reasons; to m-STOP DRAWING HORNS ON ME!!!  
  
*Lan was drawing horns on Enzan. He then jumps away from Enzan*  
  
Lan: Y-yes, Enzan-dono!  
  
Enzan: Ah-hem-- Two reasons; one, to make your life a living hell... again... and two, because the Officials have detected criminal activity here. They sent me to take care of it because I'm most familiar with this shit-hole.  
  
Megaman: What kind of Criminal Activity?  
  
Blues: *Plugs-in* A group who calls themselves 'The Cerscotts' have been making attempts to destroy Artificially Flavored Pizza production factories all over Ameropia, Densan, and Yumland.  
  
Enzan: The one called 'Count Chocula', who you sorta defeated, happened to work for that group. At least, that's what our sources say.  
  
Lan: Is that a fat joke?!  
  
Enzan: What?  
  
Lan: I'm not fat, just big-boned.  
  
Enzan: Whatever. Anyway, I'll need your help on this one. It'll take too much time I don't have tracking him down alone. With your immense stupidity and astonishing good luck, we should find him in no time.  
  
Lan: Yeah, whatever... look I have a perm in 20 minutes, so can we finish this quick.  
  
Enzan: GO FIND HIM!!!!!!  
  
Lan: Yes, Mama! I mean papa!! I mean En--  
  
Enzan: NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lan: HAAAAAIIIII!!!!! *Dashes off*  
  
Blues: Do you think that total idiot can pull it off?  
  
Enzan: I'll kill him if he doesn't...  
  
Blues: Good point...  
  
*After Lan's spastic flee, he and Megaman end up in Densan Park.*  
  
Megaman: Now what ass-wipe?  
  
Lan: I wish I had a Cornapple.  
  
Cosmo: Here ya go!  
  
Lan: Hey, thanks! *eats the Cornapple* Mmmmmm, Cornapple...#^_^#  
  
Megaman: Ugh... Enzan will kill you if you don't search... Remember the criminal wants to destroy all the AFP.  
  
Lan: WHAT?! I MUST SAVE THE AFP! *Runs in a random direction and hits ??1*  
  
??1: What the?! Watch where your going, bitch!  
  
Lan: Huh? Wha? Taste buds? ...You're... YOU'RE CAPT'N CRUNCH!! *Screams like a giddy school* Your cereal rocks! And you must be his famous Navi, Waveman!!  
  
Capt'n Crunch: Get the hell away from me! I'm busy, foo!  
  
Lan: Can I have your autograph? Blah, blah, blah, blah--  
  
Megaman: ~Hmm, a cereal characters? Wait a minute!~ Lan! He works for Cerscotts! He-- L-Lan??  
  
Lan: Make it out to Lan Hikari, ok?! #^_^#  
  
Capt'n Crunch: You! Navi! How do you know of Cerscotts?!  
  
Megaman: Not only Cerscotts, but your evil (well not so evil to me) plan as well!  
  
Lan: MegaFAG! Don't be rude!  
  
Megaman: Â¬_Â¬; Shut up Lan...  
  
Waveman: Wait, you're Lan Hikari?!  
  
Lan: Yooooooooo!!  
  
Yoh: Yes?  
  
Capt'n Crunch: ~Fwahahahaha! Perfect now I can kill two birds with one stone! After I kill Hikari's Navi I will destroy all the Artificial Pizza Sauce!~  
  
Lan: Ooo, nice plan!  
  
Capt'n Crunch: Than-- HEY HOW DID YOU HEAR WHAT I WAS THINKING?!  
  
Lan: Battle Routine, Set.  
  
Megaman: Execute!  
  
*Megaman and Waveman Engage in battle*  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
